genotale_aufandomcom-20200213-history
Genotale
"A Genocide AU." '' – Genotale ''Genotale ''(technically the ''Genotale Rebooted) is and AU of Undertale and a Genocide Route AU. Story Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS. One day, war broke out between the two races. In the end, the humans were victorious! They sealed the monsters underground with a magic barrier. Many years later... Mt. Ebbot. 201X. Legends say those who climb the mountain never return... a young human didn't listen. Differences From Undertale * The First Human's the narrator * The Human is mute * Flowey has two sides, Asriel!Flowey and Normal!Flowey * The First Human made The Human do the Genocide Route * W.D. Gaster's Sans and Papyrus' dad * hOi!!!!!11!!!! Gameplay Underworld In the comic, the 'player character' is a human who I'll call 'The Human' (to go spoiler free). Sense its a Genocide Route AU, most monsters die in one hit. Battle Mechanics SOUL In battle, Frisk's SOUL, a red heart, appears and you have to dodge attacks with it. Fight When you press the Fight button, you have to get the line to hit the middle. If you hit the middle, you do more damage. If you don't press Z, you miss the hit. Act When you press the Act button, you get a few options. When you Check, you get information about the monster, its ATK and DEF, and, its name. Item You have Items to regenerate your HP (HOPE). You'll want to do this sense if your HP hits 0, you die. Mercy In the Mercy Menu, you have 2 options: Spare and Flee. When you Flee, the battle ends. When you spare, when the option's yellow, the battle ends and you can get the yellow text in the credits. Game Mechanics Determination The Red SOUL's Trait is Determination. When you have Determination, you can Save at Save Points. Save Points At Save Points, you Save your file. At Save Points, you can see how many monsters are left after The Ruins. After you kill everyone, Save Points just say 'Determination.', and, makes the songs slower. Souls Every being, human, monster, ghost, or, animal, they have a Soul. Monster Souls Monster Souls, are white and upside down. When a monster dies, their Soul disappears quickly. If their a boss monster, their Soul stays for longer. Human Souls Human Souls are different colors and right side up. When a human dies, their Soul stays. The Barrier needs 7 Human Souls to be broken. The known Soul Traits are: * Red - Determination. Items: Stick, Bandage, Real Knife, The Locket * Aqua - Patience. Items: Toy Knife, Faded Ribbon * Orange - Bravery. Items: Manly Bandanna, Tough Glove * Blue - Integrity. Items: Old Tutu, Ballet Shoes * Purple - Perseverance. Items: Torn Notebook, Cloudy Glasses * Green - Kindness. Items: Burnt Pan, Stained Apron * Yellow - Justice. Items: Empty Gun, Cowboy Hat Trivia * The Human in the intro is ''not ''the one you play as * The First Human's name is Chara